magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 22
Chapter 22------------ Chief Wiggum had sealed off the scene closing it off to residents he put a blanket over Rodd “I’ve got one cop dead and an escaped prisoner I have Frank in jail” Wiggum explained to eddie. A limo rolled up to the flanders out Raphael in the driver’s seat the back door opened and out stepped quimby with a bruise on his face. “What the hell is going on wiggum”Quimby asked “Moe, Sam, Lou are all dead and now Rodd” “Sir I’m trying to get this under control ok I’m down one officer” “Find Batman and find that murderous doll I’ll leave Poirot to solve this” “Ok sir sounds good Rex and Eddie well there not all welcome over others” “That’s why Poirot is leading the investigation not one of the free or a springfielders can't go wrong with him really” Quimby stated “I’ll sweep everyone's houses first I started with the simpsons I’ll do flander’s house before I move up and down the town it’s going to take a while though” Wiggum explained He turned to a grieving flander’s holding his crying wife in her hands “What do you want” Flander’s said turning to Wiggum “Look Ned sorry to bother you and all but I need to sweep your house” “Go ahead” Ned asked Wiggum walked in with Eddie looking around the house they saw Don in the living room and asked him a few questions but he didn’t reveal too much. They swept upstairs and down before concluding there was no one. Eddie on his own went to the basement but no Batman or Chucky to be found. Wiggum finally finished by looking in the back garden he looked in the shed but just some garden tools layed there. He left the house with Eddie. Eddie looking at Ned with evil in his eyes “I know you're hiding something” he whispered walking past. Ned waited for Wiggum and Eddie to drive off before he walked into his back garden and crawled through a hole in his fence going into the simpsons back garden Marge with Maggie in her hands and Lisa by her side looked at Ned behind them stood Batman and chucky “Oh Ned what have we gotten into “ Marge worried ' ' Snow white came out of her dressing room sat on a seat outside was Aurora and Happy she stood in front of them with her beautiful silver dress shining in the sunlight coming through the glass window Happy stood there in amazement “You look so so beautiful snow better than always” “Thanks Happy it really means a lot I’m just so excited for tomorrow” she said “Aurora what do you think” Snow smiled turning to an angry looking Aurora “You look fine “ she sarcastically spoke Aurora and Snow look silently for a while until snow broke the silence “ Happy could you go check that Princes suit is ready” “Yes snow of course” Happy smiled before leaving the room Snow walked over to Aurora and sat down next to her “Look Aurora I know you don’t want to hear it but listen please” Snow said “What” Aurora asked “It’s about Mickey, look I know you love him but he’s bad he’s evil” Snow explained Aurora looked at Snow with a stern look in question over what she just said “hear me out please, Walt Disney arrived right after Mickey told the council it couldn’t be done and before Walt comes who goes missing Minnie and Pooh he murdered them to summon walt disney he covered it up that’s why Philip is imprisoned and why merlin was beaten up” “That’s ridiculous mickey wouldn’t do that wouldn’t murder his own” “We all saw what happened at your wedding look me and some others are making an alliance one of who knows mickey murdered Pooh and Minnie we just need you to help us you can close to him learn his secrets stop him ” Aurora looked at Snow before she broke into tears Aurora held her head in her hands “I married a psycho” she cried Snow held her hugging her “No no you didn’t know come here” Snow said comforting her “But he’s mine Psycho and I can’t let you hurt him” Aurora smiled as she pulled out a knife from her pocket stabbing in into Snow’s stomach she began to bleed she screamed in pain as Aurora jumped on her grabbing her throat with her bare hands she began to squeeze tightly Snow began to feel her breath fade away air not getting into her lungs she began to squirm and struggle before she lost strength and stopped moving and died in Aurora’s hands The door to the room opened up Mickey stood there with Sir Bart “Oh baby what have you done” Mickey asked ' ' Some time earlier in the cells Sir Bart was outside the bars of neytiri, Granny, Daryl and Omar “Listen up, your friend is being buried right now I’m sorry about him and all This is the plan Granny you will be helpign Chef Louis for this upcoming party you will put some poison in his muffins he will die you unfortunately will be blamed but Aurora will take control with the help of me don’t worry I’ll make sure your spared and then some time at night I’ll set the rest of you free “ “So we are actually killing this bastard “ Omar questioned “Yes mickey needs to die” Bart replied ' ' Trevor sat in the driver’s seat next to him was Master Chief in the back of his truck was Flash, Phill, Sandy, Marko, Gandalf and Jack the car engine was load Trevor turned to Chief “So the fuck you doing around these parts” Trevor asked “Well we docked our sub, Davy Jones killed our friend we drove off our ride tumbled over we lost another friend and then we found Flash then he lost his friend and now were here” “You got flipped from those two disney cunts traps god you must be fucking shit” He laughed “Fuck you we lost a friend” Master Chief shouted at Trevor “We fucking lose friends get use to it jesus it happens to fucking everyone everyday” “It doesn’t need to be” he said they began to approach a bar a sign reading Yellow Jack Inn they drove next to the door “We have quite a few people we are building our army to defend ourselves you're welcome to join if you want “ Trevor said he led the group into the bar people sat on the stools at the bar and tables around it an older women sat behind the bar “That’s Janet” He said “Hey all” Janet greeted everyone “Hello” Master Chief greeted the women sat on the first stool was a dinosaur expert named Owen Grady next to him was a Tiger by the name of tony then was a women named hermione granger then sat Peeta Mellark and the sat Debra Morgan and finally a genie called akinator a table sat Bob Belcher, Linda Belcher and their daughter Tina “You don’t need to tell us who these people are Trev I've already told them” Akinator said “You have to ruin all the fucking fun all the time don’t you ack” Trevor screamed “Can I get any of you a drink” Janet asked smiling at the group Chief shook his head he then smiled in his helmet and turned around to his friends “This is perfect we can go to war” ' ' In Sleeping Beauty’s castle outside of the council meeting room stood Mickey and Bart “So the body is definitely taken care of” Mickey asked. Bart nodded his head in response “Good, good her wedding is tomorrow just tell people she got cold feet and fled” Mickey said “Look this is the third person who we have killed and like Aurora said there is a group of people who know about Minnie and Pooh and those people are small” “Just you, Merlin, Jack and my own wife.. and I know it’s not you or her so it’s the old wizard who I need by the way or Jack find out which” Mickey ordered as he walked into the council room he sat down on his seat looking at Oswald, Pete, Alice and Walt “I hate to speak up first but Oswald just brought us some terrible terrible news” Alice spoke “What” Mikey asked “It’s Pooh timon found him buried in a shallow grave not too far off the castle walls “Non Disneys killed pooh” Mickey said acting shocked “No it must of been a disney” Pete said